


Conca D’or

by InnocenceLi



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Other
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:27:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23504599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InnocenceLi/pseuds/InnocenceLi
Summary: 多人无逻辑炒猫、巨雷双性设定，有药物和玩具play、儿童性侵、轻微暴力、自慰情节。
Kudos: 4





	Conca D’or

一、

我回家的时候只听见他在厨房里炒菜的声音，苦瓜爆炒煎豆腐的香气直接在空气里炸开。是我们两个都很喜欢吃的菜，我很满意。我跟他说了今天会回家吃饭，工作结束的早，晚上我哪也不去只陪他。他听了也是很高兴，我一看桌上的白菜肉卷和鸡胸肉炒西兰花已经摆好了，他还在里面哼着歌炒最后一道菜。

我拉开门说，别吸那么多油烟进嗓子里啦，把他吓了一大跳。

我看着他捂着胸口大喊着ハッシェ的样子觉得很可爱，心想，等着吧，我一会还要把你吓一大跳。

桌子上有我刷好的玻璃杯，你可以倒点红酒，他在里面提高了声音跟我说。

我翘开橡木塞，倒完酒掏出口袋里的一小包粉末，这是我为了难得的二人时光准备的礼物。

晚餐很好吃，奖一如既往的好手艺，虽然口味挺清淡但是鲜香味也十足。昏黄的间接照明下我看着他用优雅的姿势晃着酒杯，喝下一口表情就十分享受。

我去刷碗吧？快吃完的时候我问他。

你一天这么累，我去就行了。你去洗澡然后去床上等我就好。

我心满意足地洗完澡出来，我去厨房门口看的时候，他已经不在了，可是碗还剩下一半没有刷好。よな？我叫着他的名字，一路找到卧室，推开门才发现他慌慌张张地站起来扶着墙，我问他，怎么了？他有点喘着着说，我收拾一下床铺，你这么快就好了。他的异样神情告诉我药效很快，随后他说的这一句让我更加确信了这一点。

亲爱的，能不能稍微，过一会再，进来？

不舒服的话还是我来帮你吧。

他有点惊慌地被我推到床上，嘴里还在喃喃地叫着“いやだ”。他脸上已经泛了红，试图想推开我可是使不上什么力气，我一摸，睡裤都已经湿了一片了。

我把裤子褪下来轻轻揉着他的臀肉，轻柔地分开他的双腿才发现穴里塞了个跳蛋。

你自己塞的？

嗯……我……嗯…想先做点准备来着…对不起……

难怪不好意思让我帮他呢，他不会还以为只是跳蛋就能把他搞到腿软得站不稳后面湿一大片吧。我忍不住笑了一下，看他无措的样子摸了摸他的脸蛋说，为什么对不起呀，宝贝你也太贴心了。

取出来的时候跳蛋已经被关掉了，应该是我进来前他自己关掉的，可惜还没来得及拿出来。奖在这种事上爱耍小聪明最后却总是被发现的不器用实在是可爱，我凑上去亲了他的嘴唇，我知道他现在应该挺着急的，但是我还想拖延一会时间。他乖乖张开牙齿让我吻进去，似乎是知道自己在吻戏里无法占上风。猫唇把我的嘴软软地包起来，我想舔遍他口腔的每个角落，说不定还能沾点残留的药，但我越是往里伸，他的脸就越发潮红，伸出胳膊搂住我往身上蹭，我把他的睡衣脱掉，把浴巾拆开扔到一边。体内雌性生殖器官分泌的雌激素促使他发育出丰满柔软的胸部，或许因为同时也有另一套性器官分泌雄激素刺激发育，他的罩杯甚至比一般东亚女性都来的大，我还记得带他出去买胸衣的时候第一次看到他在试衣间里羞到掉泪的样子，就和现在床上这个眼神飘忽却又痛苦的样子差不多。我的胸口贴在他的胸上，手从两侧捧住那软软的肉慢慢揉搓，慢慢往上移到乳头处捏住两粒小肉粒，因为吃了药之后过分敏感，我还没用力他就小声叫了出来，又羞得咬着牙忍住了。

我早就硬了，如果你打开卧室门看见你老婆只穿了件上衣遮住下体还正要高潮的时候你也肯定会硬的，我在这里磨叽只是因为他的各种小反应都特别可爱，和他平时沉稳优雅的音乐老师形象完全不同，只在床上可以见到，所以我才这样做的。

我伸手顺着臀瓣的缝儿摸到他的穴，穴口已经松软下来，湿答答的沾了我一手。我将两指深入，他的g点比女性深，确实要费点力气才能摸到，我跟他这么多次也没做到对位置了如指掌。不小心按到的时候他身子一颤，阴茎涨起来抵住我的小腹，手捏住我的肩膀忍不住用力。我感觉一股暖流冲到指尖，抽出手指的时候带出了粘粘的水声。他已经忍不住了，窝在我怀里轻微地打着颤儿，求我快点进去填满他。

我随意撸了撸，摸着他的腰慢慢顶进去。他的腰粗细正合适，没有赘肉，肌肉紧实。他身材管理是一绝，哪怕给我生了宝宝应该也会保持这样的身材的。顺着曲线摸下来，臀肉也很有弹性，我第一次跟他做的时候真的以为他明明不是男的还练成这样，是风俗店站街的，但人家是正经的大学生，现在是音乐老师，每天都有小孩子来家里弹琴唱歌的。（当然偶尔也有大人，不过结婚后他满足我的意愿就不再接成年学生了。）

他的阴道一直很紧，每当我顶到那一点时穴肉就会收缩，快感刺激得我也快丧失理智了，当然也可能是我吻他时吃进去了点药。我有点个人癖好，就是想看他比我更丧失理智，于是我抽插了几下停在那开始把玩起他的男性生殖器。发育得也很不错，翘起来形状很好看，而且因为没用过所以颜色还是粉嫩嫩的，我沾着吐出来的一点汁液磨着铃口，激得他浑身的皮肤发烫一个劲用气音叫着不要，不一会就开始胡言乱语要生孩子，我说你的子宫还没检查过正不正常能不能生呢，他说他体质很好不用担心。我知道他是真的不清醒了，他都不怎么来月经生什么孩子。

嗯、不行了…要打出来了…啊！

我握住他的生殖器还没怎么动他就射了我一手，我嫌他太快的时候他反而因为自己爽了，没脸没皮地搂着我说让我也快点给他射进去，我说我没带套，他居然生气起来，说，你什么意思！小气鬼！都不舍得给我吗！太可爱了，我心想着，说那你说两句好听的给我听，我就给你，全给你。

在家好闷啊…每天都梦到搂着一起睡觉，醒来又发现你不在…嗯…每次都用玩具，虽然很不爽快但也勉强算是做过了吧…呜……今天我都事先准备了…饭也没吃多少…留着肚子就等你喂我呢…求你了嘛。

他的声音都含糊不清呜囔成一团了。我越听越高兴加快了抽插的速度，顶得他腰肢也起起伏伏的，还激出了点泪水，也不知道是生理泪水还是委屈巴巴地抱怨我的泪水。我跟他说，小傻瓜，今天是我给你做的事先准备呢，喝酒的时候，不觉得味道有点怪吗？

他睁开水汪汪的眼睛皱起眉想了一会儿，最后撅起嘴来了句：“抱っこ。”

我受不了这种撒娇，直接顶开生殖腔射了进去。“哇…好热…”他浑身一颤，自己摸索着按了按小腹，我还没抽出来呢，被他这么一压，快感直接冲上后脑勺，趴下身去搂住他从脖子一路啃到乳尖。

“生孩子好像也是好事哎，我也可以吃しょう的奶嘛？看起来しょう是那种奶水很足的呢。”

“你喂给我的越多，我的奶就会越多哦。”

那就再来一次好了，都给他，全给他。毕竟我也想沾点光长高一点。

二、

哦补充说一下，我听他好基友说的，初中时候的故事。

那个时候他还没窜个儿还没这么壮实，反而胸口先开始结了小块，平时还不觉得疼，有一次体育课上打篮球被砸了一下，他捂着胸口就这么蜷着蹲在地上好久没起来。同学们虽说平时没大没小的，看见这种情况也觉得不妙，就跑过去问他砸得很重吗要去医院吗？他低着脑袋摇摇头。过了一会咬了咬牙站起来又陪着玩到最后了。大家都还挺在意的，回到更衣室里基友让他脱下衣服看看伤得重不重，他把他的手推开说没事的没事的，自己转身跑到厕所里去换衣服了。

倒不是很疼了，或者说，不是因为被砸到才疼了。捏着自己胸口的小块有些害怕，一捏就像针刺一样。他以为自己生病了，但是男孩子又没有乳房这里怎么会生病嘛，他回家就上网查，查出来发现女孩子发育的时候才会长的。

啊？我是女孩子吗？

胸部越来越丰满的时候，夏天穿T恤的时候会有小肉粒凸出来，朋友经常嘲笑他胸大像个女生，他说那是胸肌不是胸。只有他基友知道他的苦恼，虽然“我好像发育出乳房了”这种话怎么听都是很难以启齿，但那天他还是红着脸说了出来。怎么回事？怎么可能？他基友问道。他半天才抬起头来问，你知不知道，有那么一些人，是双性的？

他基友那天就带他去买胸衣，让他穿了裙子，戴了贝雷帽偷着去的，他跟老板说就要那个纯白色的背心形状的就可以，因为骨架子大所以要了最大号的。他进试衣间的时候他好基友也跟进去了。他有些生气地说你进来干嘛！基友也有些恼火：我一个人站在女士内衣店外面等你也很尴尬啊！

基友就背过身去尽量不看他，但还是忍不住从镜子里偷瞄着那两个已经稍稍鼓成小山包了的小巧乳房，他的脸也跟着变红。他老是扣不上后面的扣子，弄了一会羞得快要哭出来。

怎么了？

啊…能不能帮我…一…下…

不久后男性性征也慢慢随着发育成熟而显露出来，他开始窜个窜到一米八，声线变得厚重又有质感，手臂上真的有了好看的肌肉线条。早上起来要和室友们一样要解决一通问题。他报了拳击班，没听他基友的话。他想着多长点肌肉就好了，就可以理直气壮地说有胸肌了。但自欺欺人又没有用，那本质还是没发育完的乳房，是女人身上最脆弱的东西。有一天他脱了上衣跟人对打，失手没挡住被一拳打在胸口上，倒在台子上疼得昏过去，一摸头都是冷汗。

“不许你再去了，”他基友跟他说，“那里都是些不良进去改造的，下手没数。”

“一次失误罢了，都是男的，怎么我就一定打不过他？”

“你不是男的，你总要面对现实的。”

他一想说的也是，所以上了高二他就不再去了。

现实就像泥石流一样噼里啪啦打在他脑壳上，他那天上厕所的时候发现内裤上有血迹的时候，差点两眼一黑栽倒过去。他晕血。

（还好事实证明他的卵巢发育不太完全所以只会偶尔排卵，所以月经也只是偶尔才来。）

他跑进浴室打开莲蓬头。他看着自己的身体。乳房已经丰满到可以挤出沟来，皮肤确实白嫩细腻得不像个男生，虽然性器和阴囊也发育得很健全，算是男生里尺寸优越的了，但是外阴处滴下的血沿着大腿根一路流到脚踝。他站在镜子前欣赏自己发达的肱二头肌，肌肉线条分明，但是深邃眼窝里的凤眼又像个女孩子，下颌线也十分圆润，不像男孩子那样棱角分明。他突然感觉到一种说不出的奇妙，如果这具身体不是他自己的，他应该会很喜欢它。

该要开始学会拒绝了，他想着，不是拒绝接受自己的这些特征，而是学会拒绝为了别人去改变自己，反正好像也改变不了什么。

我觉得他有点宅的性格跟这个也有关系。他不是很爱出门，做音乐老师也基本是在当家教，没事就在家里看看漫画看看电影什么的当消遣，workout也都是在家里或者最近的那个健身房里完成的。但他坦然跟我结婚之前，在大学里就做过不少次了，大部分时间跟男的，偶尔也跟女的。我挺疑惑，他愣了一会儿摆出一个微笑说，我在这方面有天赋，我早就破处了，早到自己都不太清楚什么时候破的了。

是真的有天赋，没有哪个人经得住这样的诱惑，我至今都觉得这样的事物我能一人独吞是我一辈子的福气。虽然他自己是不喜欢紫色啦，但我还是要说，他真的就是新鲜多汁，皮又带点涩的紫葡萄，吃了一口就绝对会吃第二口的那种。

三、

因为震惊所以我对他破处这件事很在意，那么关于他的第一次，请另一位朋友来讲述吧。

“我当时在超市里碰到一个小男孩，虽然我是从衣着上才判断出来那是个小男孩的，他一个人手里提了一包奶粉看着有他半个人那么大，站在卖折纸的货架前驻足不前。

出于好心我问他是不是有东西够不到，他转过头来看着我的时候我才看清楚水灵灵的大眼睛。眼尾有点翘，嵌在有点肉肉的小圆脸里带点害怕眨巴眨巴，像个小女孩。他点了点头，又摇了摇头，我尽量微笑着用温和的语气说你要哪个？我可以帮你拿下来哦。他才小声地说，那个小鹿头的折纸玩具他没钱买，父母给的钱是让他出来给弟弟妹妹买奶粉的。我心想好人做到底才会有好报，就说我可以给你买哦，不过因为你一个人肯定拿不了这么多东西，我得帮你送回家里。他说爸爸妈妈说不能随便收别人的东西，我说你回去教我怎么折纸好不好？这就充当我的学费。

他一下子高兴得不得了，咧开嘴笑起来露出刚掉了几颗乳牙的嘴巴。

他带我回他家，我问爸爸妈妈在家吗？他说都去上班了，家里只有他和弟弟妹妹。他拉着我的手示意我快点穿过信号灯变绿的路口。不然会被车子撞的！他说。我实在是忍不住笑起来，把他抱起来说，这样就能走得快点了！虽然是小孩他手还挺大，开心得用力拍着我的肩膀。

我们在他自己的房间里把折纸摊开，他的房间里整齐地摆了好多小玩具小摆件，有可爱的猫咪也有凶猛的恐龙。小男孩擅长做手工还真是很少见呢，我心想，看着他把那几张纸一张一张按照顺序摆好把图案顺着轮廓剪下来，轻巧地叠成鹿的形状。

这个可以挂在墙上的，他说，可惜我够不到。

我说挂在哪里？

他爬到床上说，挂在床头的墙上吧！

我也跟着他上了床。问他如果我帮他挂的话，他愿不愿意脱掉裤子给我看看。他又惊恐地回头看着我说，不…不可以随便脱裤子的…我把他抱起来放在床上，很轻很柔地摸着他的脸和脑袋说别怕，你看我不一直是在帮你的吗，我们做好朋友好吗？他的黑色软毛在我指间滑落，温柔的安抚让小孩不再一脸戒备心，舒服得半眯起眼睛问，叔叔一会儿会帮我挂上去吗？

会的会的，肯定会的。

我慢慢褪下他的裤子。虽然他的脸和大部分冲绳小孩一样肤色被晒得不算白，但是大腿这样的地方还是又白又嫩，我顺着往上摸到两股之间的穴口，惊奇地发现他有两套生殖器。

我又看他的脸，眉眼很是秀气像个小姑娘，发丝又细又软，我想起来我在超市里就无法判断他是男孩还是女孩来着，果不其然。小男孩才不会有这种文雅的爱好呢。

我就挤了那么一点点润滑剂在手上，一是因为里面有些成分对小孩子发育有影响，二是因为他再怎么扩张穴口也不可能满足我的性器的大小，扩张只是为了让他不那么难受。我将两根手指慢慢探入他拥挤的阴道。异物感弄得他惊慌地叫起来，忍不住扭着小身板拒绝。我一边说没事没事，一边安抚说，弟弟妹妹都睡着了，一定要保持安静的不是吗？他被我弄得又痒又难受，突然要忍住呻吟几乎要憋出泪水来。他本能地要蜷起身子来，我稍稍用点力就能按住他的躯干，他虽然不是那种瘦猴似的，却也能看见一根一根细细的肋骨，我稍微一用力就可能会压断。这可不行，他又可爱又漂亮，我得轻轻地抚摸让他平复下来。

我揉着他圆圆的小屁股试图让他不那么敏感，他渐渐放松了之后穴口也相对软了一点，我脱了裤子把自己已经硬了好久的性器顶进去。这也太紧了，我想用点力进去结果一下子没控制好力道直接顶开处女膜蹭着软肉进了生殖腔，他尖叫了一声大哭起来，整个身子都在抖。我真的怕他把弟弟妹妹吵起来场面不好收拾就下意识捂住他的嘴巴，他本能地要咬我却因为刚掉了牙没能得逞，软软的牙龈蹭在我手上，我只好拿开手低头亲了亲他的小嘴，软软的唇上沾的口水都甜甜的。

我一边抽插着一边擦他眼角滚出来的泪水，他因为总是想忍着不发出声音都快要喘不上气来了。事后我想了想大概真的是很疼，他那么小一只哎。但是当时我被夹得发昏，软肉磨蹭着我的铃口我实在是忍不住了，最后还是用仅存的理智抽出来射在了外面，就他的那个小肚子如果我打进去估计要涨破了也有可能。最后射在木地板上一片白花花的狼藉。

我斜倚在床边把他搂进怀里，他就趴在我胸口上呜呜地哭，虽然知道是我把他搞痛了但是也没有力气伸手打我，只是握着小拳头哭着打抖。好看的眼睛都哭肿了，咬着嘴唇发出像小猫一样的呜咽。我从他的脑袋一直抚摸到后背，轻轻拍着他的背让他不至于哭到呛。渐渐地怀里安静下来，他累得睡着了。

我给他穿上裤子盖上小被子，清理了地板，最后给他把那个可爱的小鹿头挂在了床头的墙上，吻了吻他的额头。我得赶紧走了。”

——————————

我以前是没有锁门的习惯的，但是奖一直对锁门这件事情很在意，他说不锁门会有坏人的，我还笑他疑神疑鬼。包括后来他不愿意去超市，每次都磨着我去买菜，我问他为什么，他只是眼睛瞥向一边不说话。

我很偶然地听到了上面这个故事。回家我问他是不是真的。他突然就笑起来说：“我哪还记得啊，我只记得家里那个鹿头装饰了，小时候只想着要应该谢谢那个帮我挂上去的人，别的都忘记了。”

我回头看着家里墙上的那个鹿头，像是在对我笑着说：只有我还记得哦。

四、

记不记得也是他嘴上说说罢了，如果他不是很想提起的话，那我也只当那是一个道听途说的故事好了。我看不懂他的情绪，但总之是没有那种憎恨和痛苦，只是挑着眉有些呆滞地看着前面像是没有聚焦，也可能是因为他高度近视吧。

不管那些了，说说我们俩的故事吧。

他大学最后一年没什么课了，为了方便打工搬出来，正好跟我这个还没多少存款的社畜合租了。这个人挺奇怪的，房间布置得很文艺，桌子上的花瓶里时不时会插上不同的鲜花，天天去打工顺便去workout，剩下的时间几乎都宅在自己房间里，经常唱歌，哦不对，春天他会带着五六个女同学去中目黑赏樱发快拍…其实任何一个举动都是一个二十多岁男人能做出来的，但是发生在同一个人身上就很怪。最开始我看他挺好相处的，晚上买了盒装寿司和啤酒经常拉他出来一起喝，时间长了涌出一种莫名的距离感，让我时常怀疑自己是不是打扰到他了。

但是这种神秘带着一种独特的吸引力让我急于去读懂我的这位室友，当我回家他正好把炒好的菜端出来，眨眨眼朝我微笑一下说“请尝一尝”的时候，我是真的要陷进去了，他的泥沼。

好吧，我是弯的，是我先喜欢的他，这不能怪我，他一唱歌我就连魂儿都没了，当时就决定追定了。虽然看起来很难得手，毕竟陪异性同学逛街探店的健身男生，怎么看也是直的对吧？

但我那天试探问他有没有女朋友，他犹豫了半天说，我应该…算是母胎单身吧。我很诧异，他长得又漂亮身材又好脾气又好办事又稳妥，如果我是女生我肯定拉着我整个宿舍的室友一起追他。我以为他在骗我，就说你不用怕我嫉妒，我对女性不是很感兴趣。他盯着我皱着眉看了一会儿，苦笑着摇摇头说，不是骗你，我…不是很适合和女性谈恋爱。

什么嘛，这还有什么适不适合的说法？

他毕业的时候我们俩约着出来喝酒，我说毕业快乐他却不是很快乐，喝了好多，脸颊红红的眯起眼睛说要就活了好苦恼，要是有钱了或者妹妹上大学了之后就坚决不当社畜了。我说那你干嘛？

当歌手？再不济当个调酒师也可以，酒吧里还能每天唱唱歌。他晃了晃杯子把最后一口highball倒进嘴里说，别用那种眼神看我，我没醉，我酒量很好的，只是有点上脸。

在胡说呢，我也不是第一次和他喝酒，喝成这样真是第一次见，也不是撒酒疯的那种，只是趴在桌子上有些累的样子。我问他有没有事他也支支吾吾，摸了摸他的脸有点发烫。这下我得把他搬回去了，他比我想象的要轻，我以为他那个块头我肯定搬不动的，结果我也没觉得费了太多力气就把他弄回来了。哦，除了他搭在我身上的时候胸一直蹭着我的肩胛骨，那个…有点过于软了。

他进浴室洗澡，洗的时间还挺长，我路过门前的时候居然听见里面有呻吟声，断断续续地凑到门前听才能听得清楚一点，混杂在劈劈啪啪的水声中带着一种急迫的感觉。我不知道出了什么事，犹豫了半天究竟应不应该进去看一看，声音一直没有停反而变了调，我实在是太担心了所以就打开门进去了。

我哪里会想到他就那么倚在浴缸里自慰，还是在照顾后面的那个穴。

他的手很大，手指也很长，已经饥渴到塞了三根进去还不满足，时不时身子一颤绞着腿轻叫一声，应该是摸到了敏感点。一边本能地把手缩回来，一边又忍不住再深入进去。手指上沾的淫液都泛着光，身子哆嗦着蹭着浴缸的壁，红一块白一块的。下体也挺得老高他却顾不上管它，我都不知道对他来说哪边更让他难受一点。

那一刻我觉得我的脑子绝不比他更清醒。我一边想着一起住了这么久这人第一次喝醉就做出这种过分的事，一边又想人家洗澡时突然闯进来的我才是真正失礼，何况他还喝得晕晕的。这个时候我如果去跟他做的话我都不知道是乐于助人还是趁人之危，最麻烦的是我明明看到了他的身体构造还是很干脆地硬了。藏得真好啊，我脑子快要放弃思考了。

我走过去把下水口堵上，温热的水慢慢在浴缸里积起来。我脱了衣服跨进去跪在他面前，他根本没有反抗只是用蒙了一层雾气的眼睛看着我，手指还在花穴里胡乱摸索着，蹙着眉的表情我分不清是欲求不满还是单纯的难受。我摸了摸他的胳膊，几乎整个人都在发烫。我扶住他的肩膀把他的手拿出来，半透明的水已经汩汩地流进了浴缸的水里。我问他，让我进去可以吗？他更加难过了，点了点头几乎是带着哭腔嗯了一声。

后来就是普通的，一个男的跟一个女的做的事，除了那位女性高潮时会射出来以外都很正常。对我来说意外的很舒服，搞得我自己也搞不清楚自己的性向了。值得一提的是他的反应，虽说他的身体看上去很是舒适爽快，他的表情却总是时而呆滞时而悲伤，我问他是不是哪里不舒服，他摇摇头说没有。当时我想我的机会就在此时了，就也蒙着脑袋跟他表了白。他这才有点情绪波动露出有点惊异的表情看了看我，随后又把头低回去摇了摇头。

那被拒绝了我也没办法，意料之中。我们俩洗完他就进屋睡觉，我半夜起来的时候，不知道为什么突然想看看他有没有在睡，去扭了扭门把手发现从里面锁起来了。我心里想着算了正要走，身后门就开了他从漆黑的房间里探出头来问我有什么事。

我妈说视力很差的人不开灯玩手机会视网膜脱落的，我有点责怪地说，到底怎么了呢，这么不开心？

他叹了口气说，进来说吧。

“也没什么，就是又跟男人做了一次，很失礼啊…”看我一脸迷惑他又接着说，“我对自己的性向不是很清楚，可能是Bi吧，但是不知道是不是因为自己的构造左右了性取向。虽然从小一直认为自己是男性但是又渴望被抚慰，高中时就会有男生来动手动脚，毕业礼那天也有被男生表白，那种感觉真的是很异样的苦恼啊。”他用淡淡的没有情绪的柔和嗓音说着，平时他说话语气还挺夸张的，这种声音我还是头一次听。

原来我表白他会让他苦恼啊，我在干什么啊。

不是，为什么会苦恼啊？

我一时间不知道该说什么，坐在他床上如坐针毡，跟他隔了20厘米的距离避免自己的热气窜到对方身上。但他突然就靠过来双手搭在我肩上，头也靠在我肩上说，不过谢谢你啊。一直以来都陪我玩，以后你会嫌弃我吗？

我尽量克制，学着他的平淡语气说当然不会咯。

他凑上来吻了我，说，刚才漏了一个吻，还漏了说一句，我也喜欢你。

とういうこと？

他说他知道自己还是喜欢男人，所以我懵着脑袋又跟他做了第二次，我跟他说你是我见过最独一无二的人，如果可以的话请不要在爱情上勉强自己，这本身又和性别无关。比起那样做一个所谓的“正常”男性，现在这样的他魅力要大得多。

他一边扭着求欢一边哈哈地笑起来说，我上中学的时候都没有人问我要第二颗纽扣哎。

我说，那请交给我保存吧。

五、

大概就是这样了。猫咪的戒备心不是一般的强，刚刚睡在一起那段时间，他晚上总是抱着被子背对着我蜷成一团，我从后面轻轻搂住他，手不小心搭在他胸前，他尖叫一声醒过来把我吓了一跳，我只好揉着他的毛慢慢摸着他的后背让他别害怕。虽然平时看不出来，但他潜意识里缺失的安全感比我想象的要多得多。

我不忍心让他去做不喜欢的工作，我养他就好了。他先准备自己在家做点音乐慢慢找寻机会，东京的人生百态里有我们俩的一份甜蜜，我至今还是觉得我赚了，我问他我到底有哪里好，他说你是第一个说我有魅力的人。

我们俩当时虽然住在一起但是他执意要两个洗衣机，晾衣服也是分别晾在两个人自己窗外的，我当时就在想，他的那些内衣究竟都藏在哪里了，原来是这样。

现在完全没有避讳，之前我也说到了我们俩还会一起逛商场买内衣。

你要知道现在的猫咪都卖得很贵的，我至今为止还是觉得我赚了。

**Author's Note:**

> Conca D’or 木门百合 黄白花瓣 雌雄同株


End file.
